


Ghostin'

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns





	Ghostin'

_You’ve been so understanding, you’ve been so good_  
 _And I’m puttin’ you through more than one ever should_  
 _And I’m hating myself ‘cause you don’t want to_  
 _Admit that it hurts you_  
  
  
_I know that it breaks your heart when I cry again_  
 _Over him_  
 _I know that it breaks your heart when I cry again_  
 _'Stead of ghostin’ him_

* * *

 

Felix slowly drifted into consciousness as Tamora woke with a gasp next to him. The moment he heard her whimper as she tried to suppress a sob, he was fully alert, reaching over to pull her close. His gentle hands brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stroked her hair.

“Shh, it’s alright,” he whispered.

Tamora buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. He could feel the wetness of her tears as they soaked through his shirt, and he wrapped his arms as far around her shoulders as he could reach.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly.

Not that there was anything new to talk about; she was frequently plagued by nightmares, but they were always the same. Every time, painful memories of her wedding day played out in her mind, and every time it broke Felix’s heart to witness the emotional breakdown that always followed. He hated seeing her this way, but he had to remind himself that it wasn’t about him–he had to stay strong for Tamora when she needed him. 

“I just want it to stop,” she rasped, devolving into sobs once more.

“I know,” Felix murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I know you do.”

He tightened his arms around her, wishing there was something more he could do. The aftermath of Tamora’s nightmares wasn’t often this strong, so he knew she was at her lowest. With every whimper and whine that escaped her throat, he felt his heart begin to split right down the middle. He couldn’t stop the tears that welled in his eyes as he watched her fight against the pain from her past. Against his will, one or two teardrops slipped down his cheeks and into Tamora’s hair. She took notice and pulled her face out of his chest, her breath finally evening out as she eyed Felix with concern.

“Felix?”

She gently pressed her fingers to his cheek, swiping away the tear streaks that had been left behind.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. “I’m fine, really.”

“No, you–” Her breath hitched. “…This is because of me.”

“Tammy, don’t you dare say that,” he said, his voice calm but serious. “Don’t even think it.”

“It is though, isn’t it?” she asked. 

“It’s just hard for me to see you so upset,” he admitted, speaking around the lump in his throat. “But it doesn’t matter how I feel. Right now, you’re more important.”

“But it does,” she replied sternly. “It does matter how you feel.”

“I don’t want to burden you with my feelings when you’re going through so much,” he said.

“I can handle it,” she said. “Tell me.”

Felix placed his hand on her cheek and took a deep breath.

“I just wish I could take all this pain away,” he said, his eyes growing damp once more. “I love you so much, and I can’t stand to see you hurting. It’s not what you deserve.”

He sniffled, trying his best to keep it together until he could finish his thought.

“I know Brad is an important part of your life. Everything that happened helped shape you into the person you are today, and I wouldn’t change that for the world,” he said. “But seeing what it does to you, it just tears me up inside. And it feels selfish to let myself get so worked up when I’m not the one who has to live through it.”

Tamora frowned. To her, this emotional display was the opposite of selfish; he cared about her so deeply that he felt her pain as if it was his own.

“Why does it upset you when I have nightmares?” she asked, but she already knew the answer.

“‘Cause I just want you to be happy,” he answered, his voice thick.

“That’s not selfish at all, Felix,” she said, reaching out to brush her fingers through his bangs. “I’m sorry. I had no idea it affected you this much.”

“Tammy, you have nothing to apologize for. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you,” he replied. “I don’t want you to have to worry about my feelings when you have a nightmare or a bad day. I still want to be there to support you when it happens, even if it is hard for me sometimes.”

“Alright, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide your feelings from me,” Tamora said. “I want you to know that you can lean on me every now and then.”

Felix nodded, then heaved a deep sigh.

“Now, how are you feeling?” Felix asked, running his fingers through her hair.

“I’m okay,” she answered, offering him a small smile.

“Are you sure?”

Tamora nodded.

“I’m okay because I have someone in my life whose biggest worry is my happiness,” she said, snuggling closer so that her face was settled against his chest once more. “I’m okay because I have you.”

Felix exhaled a shaky breath, releasing all the negative energy he had kept pent up inside himself for so long. He held her close and nuzzled his face into the top of her head.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
